


The Sleepy Tree

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Groot, F/M, Peter the Dad, Soft Gamora, Space Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Peter tells Groot a bedtime story. Gamora doesn't let go.





	The Sleepy Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Stamora and baby groot prompt "Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed."

“Come on, Groot,“ Peter says softly as he picks up the tiny _Flora Colossus_ , who had been yawning for the last ten minutes. “Time for bed.”

“I am Groot.” The small tree crawls onto Peter’s shoulder, using his vines to cling to the cotton.

“I know you wanna stay up, but we’ve got a big day tomorrow!” Peter shrugs his shoulders, making the tree chirp with happiness. 

“I am Groot!”

“Okay, fine.” Peter throws his head back and fakes a groan. “One more story, but then you really have to go to bed.”

“I am Groot.” The tree-child grabs onto Peter’s hair and wiggles his body.

“Alright, buddy, here we are.” Groot’s small bed, made of leaves and moss he’s been shedding for the past few weeks, sits in the corner of Peter’s room. It had been decided that, once Groot left his pot, he would be sleeping in the Captain’s quarters because it was farther from the noise and also had a mostly responsible adult living inside. Gamora was the only other person Groot would have been able to safely live with, but she had decided on a room nearest the engine room because of the heat it gave off. Apparently, her species ran colder than humans, but not by much, so the engine gave off just the right amount of heat.

“I am Groot.” Groot hops off Peter’s shoulder and curls up in his nest. 

“What story do ya wanna hear tonight, Groot?”

“I am Groot.”

“I told you that one an hour ago.”

“I am Groot.”

“That story is _not_  appropriate for children and I don’t even know how you heard it.”

“I am Groot.“ 

“Of course it was Rocket. We’ve gotta get a muzzle for that guy.”

“I am Groot.”

“I know. I know. If I did that, I probably wouldn’t have a hand anymore.”

“I am Groot.”

“A new story… Okay, um…” Peter scratches his chin before his eyes light up. “Oh!” He grabs his backpack, the same one he was kidnapped with, and shoves his hand inside. “I’m sure it’s in here somewhere.”

“I am Groot?”

“You’re gonna like this one, buddy. It’s all about a tree.” He pulls out a green book with a basic cover. “ _The Giving Tree_  by Shel Silverstein.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, Groot, a tree just like you.”

* * *

Gamora wanders the expanse of the Quadrant, unable to sleep. She didn’t understand the reason for her inability to sleep, but, nevertheless, she was not able to sleep.

She rounded the corner to the Captain’s quarters and heard the tail end of a story. ” _And the boy did. And the tree was happy._ “

“I….Am….Groot….” The tiny voice fades into a squeaking yawn. The assassin leans against the doorframe, watches as Peter leans over to cover Groot with a blanket of moss they’d picked up on Berhert when they went back to grab the rest of their stuff from the Milano.

“Good night, Groot,” Peter whispers as he stands up. He spins around to leave the room and smiles softly when he sees Gamora. “Hey. Did you like the story?”

“I didn’t hear much of it, but it sounded perfect for Groot.”

“It was my mom’s favorite story. I had the book in my backpack when Yondu kidnapped me.” He puts the book back into his bag. “You need something?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I was just wandering.” She shrugs. “I found you putting Groot to bed and thought I’d listen in.”

“I’m not that tired either. You want some hot chocolate? I picked it up last time we were on Knowhere.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a really tasty drink. You’ll like it.” He takes her hand and pulls her along behind him. 

She doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more Peter being a dad then Starmora. Sorry about that! But I hope you guys like it!


End file.
